An Ever-Fixed Mark
by A Pair of Fine Eyes
Summary: [Undergoing minor revisions] The youngest of the Prewett clan, Cordelia, is finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Looking forward to her coming adventures and meeting new friends, she may end up finding something more. SB/OC, JP/LE
1. Now Go We in Content

**AN:** This is my first fic to be published! I don't own anything except Cordelia, and any other OC's I decide to create. Read and enjoy! Feel free to leave any constructive comments or suggestions. I would like to improve my writing!

* * *

**Prologue: Now Go We in Content**

September 1, 1971

It was her first day at Hogwarts.

Cordelia had been waiting for this moment for a long time. The butterflies she felt in her stomach were proof of her anticipation for the start of what she thought would be a very important chapter in her life. She had watched three siblings go to Hogwarts, jealous of the adventures and excitement that had awaited them.

And today was finally her day.

She would make new friends, learn to cast charms and spells, encounter impressive magical creatures… Everything that she had been dreaming about since before she could remember.

She had arrived on the Platform 9¾ and was about to board the Hogwarts Express, her family members flanking her on both sides, feeling like suffocating bodyguards.

"Oh! Promise you **will** be good, Cordie." Molly kindly begged, Bill fussing slightly in her arms.

"No guarantees, Moll! You know me too well to ask for such favors!" Cordelia good-naturedly quipped back to her older sister.

Molly sighed and combated. "You better be good, missy, or I'll come up to Hogwarts myself and drag you back to The Burrow by that pretty head of hair."

"Not her ginger locks, Molly! 'Tis too precious a Prewett trait for her to lose!" Gideon exclaimed in mock-horror, the expression on his face near priceless. "You **know** we Prewetts are a good looking lot. We have a reputation to uphold. That would just be a crime."

Cordelia agreed. "He's got a point, Moll. I need this hair an awful lot. How am I suppose to attract the opposite sex if I'm practically bald! Imagine how hard that would make things. You know boys probably love it when-"

"Pull it all out." Fabian interrupted without any hesitation.

Everyone laughed. This was one of Cordelia's favorite ways to get a rise out of the duo. Subduing dark wizards and foiling plots against the world are pieces of cake for her brothers, both aurors in training. But, the possibility that their baby sister might one day grow up, fall in love, and get married was a thought more horrifying than any.


	2. Not All That Glitters Is Gold

**Chapter 1: All That Glitters Is Not Gold**

* * *

Cordelia had finally boarded the train after hugging all of her family members present at least three times each. She would have been just fine with just one hug from everyone, but it seemed that her family was not quite ready to let her go, physically or psychologically.

Their actions made her smile. She loved her family dearly. And she would certainly miss them while she was away at school.

Cordelia walked into an empty compartment and made herself comfortable. She had remembered to bring some pocket money for the trolly and was anxiously waiting to sink her teeth into a chocolate frog.

Not too long after she sat down, Cordelia begun to daydream, staring wistfully out the window. She couldn't help thinking about her family…

Molly was the best older sister she could have asked for. She was like a mother to her after their parents had died when Cordelia was three. After she graduated from Hogwarts, Molly took her out from their Aunt Muriel's care (she had never been happier to leave a place in her life) and let her live with her and newly acquired husband.

Arthur is an absolute dear for a brother-in-law. Cordelia had always liked him from the very beginning. Humble, sweet, and quirky, he made her sister very happy. Because of Arthur's position at the Ministry of Magic in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office, Cordelia had come to find muggles extremely interesting. She loved learning about their lifestyles and tinkering with contraptions in the garage with Arthur.

Molly and Arthur had their first child less than a year ago, Bill. How precious he was! Cordelia was obsessed with him and hoped maybe one day she could have a red-haired baby just as adorable as Bill one day.

And in a category all their own, Gideon and Fabian Prewett. They were **the **dynamic duo. She would never have made it without them after her parents died. Gid and Fabian stayed with Aunt Muriel as well over the summers and during Christmas Break while they were at Hogwarts. Their infallible sense of humor and forthrightness about everything made life with the old bat so much more bearable. There was never a dull moment with these two. But, they also had a soft side that few were given the privilege to see. She would never forget how they would read to her before bed and tuck her in at night when they were home just like her parents used to…

The compartment door open gently, and soft footsteps could be heard making their way to a seat near Cordelia.

"Hello, is this seat taken?"

This question woke Cordelia from her reminiscing, and she looked for the origin of the voice. Her eyes rested on a girl, who looked sweet with her green eyes shining brightly and a wordless smile on her face.

"No! Not at all! You're welcome to sit anywhere you'd like. I'm the only one in this compartment right now."

"Brilliant!" The girl took a seat across from Cordelia. "I'm Lily Evans, by the way. It's nice to meet you."

Cordelia grinned. She couldn't help her excitement. 'I might make a new friend before we even left the platform!'

"My name's Cordelia Prewett. It's nice to meet you too! And a fellow red head at that!"

Lily chuckled lightly. "Oh, yes. Us red heads must stick together."

"For we are a rare breed, too few and far between." Cordelia laughed as well.

They continued to chat and make small talk about the advantages of having red hair over the rest of the world.

"You know, your hair is so much lighter than mine! Like strawberry blonde. I'm not sure you can call yourself a **true** red head!" Lily commented.

"How dare you call me a blonde!" Cordelia joked. "My brothers would have an aneurysm if they heard you say such a thing! Red hair is Prewett hair, you see. But, yes, I know. There is **some** blonde, isn't there? But look, you're not a true ginger either. I see no freckles on that pretty face of yours!"

They chuckled and realized the trolly had come around with sweets. They immediately rushed up to the cart to claim some delicious plunder to bring back to their seats.

During their conversations Cordelia had found out that Lily was a first year like her and that she was a muggleborn.

"So, what's your family like?" Cordelia asked. "I think muggle life is so fascinating! Tell me, tell me! I wish to know all things muggle!"

Lily laughed at Cordelia's enthusiasm for what she thought was a terribly boring subject matter.

"Oh, my family is pretty normal as normal gets, you could say. There's really nothing interesting about muggle life, if you ask me. But my mum and dad seem pretty proud that I'm a witch. Though, my older sister, Petunia, she doesn't like it very much, unfortunately. She calls me a freak."

"Now that's just rude. You know, she's probably just jealous," Cordelia remarked smartly.

"I think you're right, Cordelia." Lily replied, a sad sort of smile on her face.

Lily continued to talk about 'muggle life' with Cordelia who seemed so enrapt with what she was saying, Lily couldn't help but burst out laughing a couple of times in the midst of explaining what she thought were fairly simple devices.

"Telly- what did you say?" Cordelia had a puzzled look on her face as she pondered what this new idea of "television" was all about.

Lily laughed and tried to explain. "Alright, you see, there is this b-"

The door suddenly slid open, and two boys stood at the entrance to the compartment.

Cordelia and Lily looked at each other in confusion.

The boy with glasses spoke up first.

"Are any of these seats taken?"

Lily was the quickest to recover. "No. Sit where you want."

"Perfect!" The boy with glasses answered. "Let's sit here instead, Sirius."

The tall boy that Cordelia assumed to now be 'Sirius' merely grunted in approval, stalked over to her side of the booth and plopped down about two feet away from her. The boy with glasses sat on Lily's side.

"So, ladiiies. Having a pleasant trip?" Glasses boy asked. Cordelia noted that his eyebrows were waggling slightly and his smile more a smirk. She thought it to be a very poor attempt at flirting.

Lily answered politely. "We are having a lovely train ride so far. Thank you."

Cordelia just stared at him in disbelief.

Glasses boy spoke up again, his bravado building with every word. "Excellent. Excellent. Well, my name's James Potter, and this is my new friend here, Sirius Black. And I must say what a pleasure it is to meet you both."

Cordelia arched her eyebrow in silent contemplation as she observed the new pair.

"May I know the names of the two beautiful women I am sitting with?"

Cordelia was slightly taken aback by this "James" character and his boldness. By the way he looked, he couldn't be more than twelve years old.

He must be delusional.

"I'm Cordelia Prewett. A first year. It's nice to meet you. And I must compliment you, Potter. You seem quite confident in yourself." Cordelia was somewhat disgusted by his behavior, but admittedly, also a little impressed that one could be so… shameless.

James only smiled wider at her comment. "Why, thank you. I'm glad you noticed. I hope you can see that I have much to be confident about." He thus proceeded to wink at her.

Cordelia turned away quickly and muttered something under her breath that sounded something remarkably like "what a git."

"And what about the girl with the stunning green eyes?"

James had now turned his full attention to Lily, and there was no way she could remove herself from his sights. James was the tiger ready to pounce, and Lily was his unfortunate prey. Cordelia could tell the way James was looking at her that he thought her exceptionally pretty.

Skeptical, Lily looked at Cordelia who shrugged and shook her head. She decided to respond to James' question despite not liking his manner of introducing himself.

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans. I'm a first year too."

James looked like he had won the grand prize. But before, James could say one more word, Sirius spoke up for the first time since they had been in the compartment.

"James, quit wasting your time with this girl. I doubt she appreciates any of this." Sirius had a look on his face that screamed 'I'm bored!'

Cordelia bit the inside of her cheek to keep from letting a giggle escape. Lily looked like she could kiss Sirius at this very moment for suggesting James leave her alone.

James replied looking slightly put off, but not deterred. "I'm just being friendly! Besides, I do think she's quite lovely. Don't you?"

Lily didn't like being talked about in such a manner, especially considering she was **right** **there**. The sour look on her face gave this away easily. However, she was too polite to say anything.

"Yes, positively enchanting." Sirius retorted sarcastically.

Cordelia couldn't help but smile while observing Sirius. She thought he was a good-looking boy. He had dark hair that looked almost black and an elegant nose. She didn't have a clear view of his eyes, but from the glimpses she got, she could have sworn they were grey.

Sirius suddenly looked over in Cordelia's direction.

"What, the bloody hell, are you looking at?"

The good feelings that Cordelia had felt towards him evaporated quicker than you could say Albus Dumbledore.

'Well, this is just more proof that just because someone looks nice, doesn't make them a nice person.' She thought. She held her tongue and looked over at Lily, who looked just as surprised as Cordelia felt.

Sirius only smirked in response. "What? Are you too embarrassed to be caught staring?"

Cordelia's head whipped back toward Sirius.

"Honestly, yes, I was looking at you. I thought you weren't that bad looking yourself, but then you had to go and open your mouth."

Sirius looked taken aback though he tried to disguise it quickly.

"You should consider yourself lucky too. I know for a fact that I'm **fairly** easy on the eyes myself." Cordelia smirked, trying to mask her hurt feelings by attempting some humor.

Sirius countered quickly. "Oh really? Well, I'm sorry to tell you that that I am not partial to 'your kind' like my friend James is here. I don't find red hair or freckles particularly attractive features-"

"And what **exactly** is wrong exactly with red hair and freckles?" Cordelia near shouted. She had already come this far. There seemed no reason to back down now.

The pair managed to argue about the attractiveness of red hair for nearly a minute until Lily decided to stop the petty quarrel. James had no problem watching the disagreement. He found it all too amusing.

"Come on, James. We can find better seats than this." Sirius was done with these girls. He threw open the door and practically dragged his friend out of the compartment.

"Goodbye, ladies! Until next tiiiime!" James didn't take his eyes off Lily for a second as he was being towed out.

When the door was finally slammed closed, Lily and Cordelia turned to look at each other with identical expressions. Then, it all came spilling out.

"What the **heck** was that all about?"

"Those were the oddest boys I've ever met."

"Who do they think they are?"

"I don't think I have ever seen a more brazen pair."

"I hope we won't be around them often when we get to school."

"Maybe… they'll get sorted in Slytherin?"

They continued to discuss their strange encounter with the opposite sex and ended up laughing to near hysterics over James' ghastly attempts at flirting with Lily.

"Did you **see** those eyebrows waggling?! How obvious can you be?!"

"It was so horrible! I thought I was going to bite my tongue trying to keep from laughing!"

The girls chatted amicably for the rest of the train ride. They met some other first year students who had visited their cabin mid-trip who seemed to be just as excited as they were about starting school. The atmosphere was energized, and everyone was anxious to arrive at their destination.

The train gradually came to a halt, and they knew it was time to get ready.

As Cordelia was putting on her robes, she reflected back to what happened earlier on their trip.

And she couldn't help but think… that those boys were going to cause her and Lily a great deal of trouble during their time at Hogwarts.


	3. Double, Double Toil and Trouble

**AN: **I own nothing except Cordelia! Read and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Double, Double Toil and Trouble**

The sorting went all according to plan. Cordelia was placed into Gryffindor just like all of her siblings, her parents, her grandparents, and probably every Prewett that came before her. No one was surprised when the dusty old hat shouted out her fate. Everything had gone smoothly that night.

Except for Sirius Black.

You could have heard a pin drop in the Great Hall after the Sorting Hat had deemed him worthy of the House of Gryffindor. The Slytherins' faces were rather entertaining to behold, many of them halfway standing about to cheer for their newest- almost- addition.

'Well, no one likes Slytherin anyway. Except the Slytherins themselves, of course,' Cordelia thought.

She had still been waiting her turn when Sirius was made Gryffindor's newest member and was no exception to the surprise that everyone was feeling at that particular moment. She couldn't help but wonder.

'The Black family **always** gets sorted into Slytherin. Does this make him different? It would definitely a good kind of different. If it were true. This really doesn't make any sense. The way he treated Lily and I on the train ride seemed characteristic behavior of the typical, elitist pureblood…'

Sirius was en route to the Gryffindor table and passed by Cordelia along the way. He noticed her staring at him, again, with a perplexed expression. He scowled.

"Caught red-handed, Prewett. This is the second time I've found you staring at me. Do you **mind**? It makes me feel quite self-conscious." Sirius sneered.

Cordelia looked away, embarrassed. She hadn't realized she was staring so openly. **Again**. She swore mentally for her carelessness.

'He might be brave enough to be in Gryffindor, but that doesn't mean he can't be a right git.' she thought as the boy went to join the older students at the house table.

Cordelia was relieved beyond words that Lily was sorted into Gryffindor. This meant they would be roommates too! She still didn't know her that well, but she could tell from their conversations on the train, they could be good friends.

The young Prewett met the other first year Gryffindor girls during the feast. She was beside herself with the possibility of having female friends. She didn't have many friends at home outside of her family. There was Alice, a cute girl with a bright personality and short hair that reminded Cordelia of a pixie. Marlene, a beautiful, blonde-haired girl who gave the impression she knew she was better looking than your average eleven-year old. And Dorcas, a quiet, but pleasant girl who seemed a little like a tomboy.

Another reason for Cordelia to celebrate was the decision she made to pretend that Sirius and his friend James didn't exist for the rest of the evening. It went splendidly. Unfortunately for Lily, she had a little more difficult time disregarding James' longing stares and puddles of drool, all which were because of her.

Eventually, the prefects led the students to their dormitories after they had all enjoyed a plentiful feast and socialized with their house members as much as the professors could handle for one night.

And the walk was a **long** one. The day's events left Cordelia exhausted and pining for a warm, comfortable bed. Her feet seemed to drag up the endless staircases they had to climb to get to their dorm.

'Who designed this bloody castle? They did a poor job, indeed.' Cordelia cursed the architects who, clearly, must have been sadists or hated children.

Arriving at their destination, the snobbish-looing prefect gave the password, 'Ad Meliora,' and the Fat Lady gave entrance to the Gryffindors' dormitories, a place they would lovingly call home for the next ten months.

Once the first year girls got to their rooms, they wasted no time finding their trunks. They changed into nightclothes in record time, and fell asleep in their new beds immediately, no doubt dreaming of what their first day at Hogwarts had in store for them…

* * *

The first day was a blur.

Everything was so new, so different, so **exciting**, that it can only be described as overwhelming, but in the best sense.

However, there was **one** event that managed to stick out in Cordelia's memory.

It involved a particular member of the Black family.

And his equally stupid friend.

They would be the ones to cause trouble on their first day of school.

She just didn't expect to be an innocent victim of said trouble.

Cordelia had been minding her own business. She had gone to the bathroom and told Lily to go ahead to their next class, Transfiguration. Walking alone, which was her first mistake, she innocently made her way down the corridor. Suddenly, an unusual sound made her freeze. She whipped her head around, looking for a source, but saw nothing warranting her suspicion. So, she kept walking. Then, a curious odor made its way to her nose. She nearly choked.

"What, in Merlin's name, is making that horrid s-"

But, it was too late.

Several explosions went off near her in the hallway. Soon, students' bodies were flailing, futilely trying not to breathe in the noxious fumes that were so desperately trying to infiltrate their nostrils. Eyes watered and burned. Retching noises could be heard. Coughs and sputters echoed down the hallway. Would there be any survivors?!

Cordelia began running down the hallway away from the vile odors, attempting to escape the war zone. That's when she heard it.

Laughing.

**Male** laughing.

She turned around and looked behind her.

It was coming from a broom cupboard.

She was willing to bet her next month's pocket allowance that she knew who was responsible for the carnage down the hall and currently hiding in this cupboard. She was even more willing to punch the gits in the face for making her nearly retch up her breakfast on the first day of school.

Cordelia ripped open the door to the broom cupboard. Lo, and behold! Black and Potter lying on the floor, rolling in laughter, tears streaming down their face, unknowingly admitting their guilt with every guffaw.

She stood there watching them, waiting for them to notice her, expression increasingly agitated.

She glared.

Nothing.

She glared harder.

Still nothing.

She tried shouting. Chastising their appalling behavior on the first day of school. Ranting and raving about their poor decision that will most likely cause Gryffindor points. Could they even give us negative points? It didn't matter.

They just ignored her.

What gits.

"Just forget them."

Cordelia broke out of her trance, her attention shifting toward the voice. She turned to face two boys, both whom looked rather sweet and shy.

"Uh, hello. My name's Remus, and this is Peter."

Her memory was returning to her. She witnessed the pair the night before. The taller boy, the one who was speaking, she remembered thinking was cute. And found she was still correct in her assessment.

"…We're in Gryffindor too. Both first years."

"Oh, I'm sorry! I've just been staring at you while you're trying to introduce yourselves. How rude of me. I'm Cordelia. Nice to meet you." She shook her head at her own bubble-headed mistake.

"You too." Remus stuck out his hand, and she gladly took it. He had a nice smile, she noticed.

Cordelia shook Peter's hand as well. They both seemed so pleasant. Unlike the two current residents of the broom cupboard. One can only hope these two would rub off on the other two Gryffindor boys in their year. Merlin knows, Black and Potter are a couple of hopeless cases. She tried not to dwell any more on them.

"Would you happen to know the time? I don't want to be late to my next class!" Cordelia asked of the amiable boys.

Peter blushed, looked at his watch, and began to stutter.

'I guess he doesn't talk to girls very often.' Cordelia mused. 'It's kinda cute.'

"I-it's two minutes till th- the, uh, hour."

"Thanks, Peter." Cordelia smiled genuinely. "So, that means I… have… Oh, **Merlin**! I'm going to be late for class!"

Remus spoke, attempting to quell her anxiety. "It's not far. We can all just walk there toge-"

Needless to say, Cordelia wasn't thinking very clearly by this point. She bolted down the corridor to find the classroom for Transfiguration.

"Well, I guess she already forgot we were in Gryffindor too and have the same classes." Remus chuckled under his breath.

"Sh-she's a pretty girl, but a tad strange, I think." Peter added timidly.

"I believe you may be right, Pete."

* * *

It was just her luck.

In her panicked state she went past the classroom and ended up getting lost. And as we all know, logic is panic's prey. She walked into class a minute too late. Black and Potter were even in their seats, which made her feel worse about her tardiness and fueled her animosity toward the duo. How are they not locked up in Filch's office?

Professor McGonagall, a woman she knew she did not want to cross, eyed her questioningly as she walked into the room and slumped into her seat next to Lily near the front of the room. She felt her cheeks burning as she endured her walk of shame, eyes searing her skin.

"Ms. Prewett, see me after class. Continuing what I was saying before, I expect that all of you will…" McGonagall's voice seemed to fade away as Cordelia consumed herself with her thoughts. She was seething. However, she only put the blame on one person, inaccurate as it was. All rational thought seemed to evaporate when he was involved.

Sirius Black.

It was all his **fault**.

If he hadn't insulted her hair and argued with her on the train, or called her out when she hadn't actually been staring **that** long, or set off the dung bombs with Potter or ignored her when she discovered them, then **none** of **this** would have happened.

She continued to boil underneath the surface for a good majority of class. However, suddenly, an eerie calm came over her and a subtle smirk slid its way across her face. Lily looked over at her friend. She was shocked at what she found.

'What on earth is going through her head?' The expression of Cordelia's face worried her. It looked almost… sinister.

But Cordelia knew exactly what was going through her thoughts.

She knew how she would get him back.

* * *

**AN**: I thought I might include a little extra info about why I have chosen specific names or titles for my story. For the story title as well as all of the chapter titles I must give credit to William Shakespeare. The reason I decided to do this was my OC. Cordelia is the name of the youngest daughter of King Lear in his tragedy of the same name. One thing led to another, and I thought it would be fitting if I stayed with a Shakespearean theme. Yay England!


End file.
